playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Intros
Intros act as an introduction to a character at the beginning of a match. While all characters have default introductions, there are also various unlockable intros that allow characters to customize which intros their characters use. List of Intros 'Kratos' *'Prepare to Die': Kratos turns to the camera and takes out the Blades of Athena, yelling "Prepare to die!". *'This is My Sword': Kratos grasps the Blade of Olympus with one hand and removes it from the ground. *'Meet the Twins': Kratos walks up as the camera slowly pans up to his face and takes out the Blades of Athena. *'For the Glory of Sparta': Kratos, wielding the Nemean Cestus, shouts, then slams his right cestus into the ground. 'Sweet Tooth' *'Prepare For Pain': Sweet Tooth stands up from a crouched position and roars. *'Sharp Enough': Sweet Tooth is seen inspecting his machete and turns around menacingly, saying, "Prepare to bleed!" *'Who Wants Ice Cream?': He walks on-stage slowly as if stalking somebody while saying, "This is gonna be fun!". *'All Revved Up': Sweet Tooth turns around and revs up his chainsaw. 'Fat Princess' *'Power Up': Fat Princess eats a cake, balloons to massive size and curtsies. *'Twirl 'n Curtsey': Fat Princess twirls around, stops with a flourish and curtsies. *'Just Put Me Anywhere': Fat Princess is carried in by the Villagers and says, "Come and get me." until they collapse underneath her from exhaustion. *'Ooopsy': Fat Princess makes a mistake by eating a slice of cake while a Villager is carrying her and she crushes him underneath her mass. 'Sly Cooper' *'Glad to Drop In': Sly leaps onto the stage and sticks a three-point landing. He'll say "Glad to drop in." and brings out his cane. *'Back to the Heist:' Sly appears in front of the camera, then he ducks down and jumps back in battle position. *'Slipped Right In': Sly teleports, his back turned to the camera, then turns around and says, "Slipped right in." *'Shhhh': Sly sneaks around, then turns to the camera and does a "Shh" gesture. 'Colonel Radec' *'This Battlefield Will Do:' Radec deactivates his invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." *'Leave No One Standing:' Radec shoots with his machine gun from side-to-side. *'Show No Mercy:' Radec vaults over a wall whilst under heavy gunfire. *'Death to You:' Radec has his back turned, turns and points his gun to the camera, and says, "Kill...or be killed." 'PaRappa' *'Time to Jam': PaRappa appears with a thought bubble of Sunny smiling, does some footwork, and says "Time to jam!" *'Here's Boxy': PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy and then points out. *'Handplant': PaRappa spins his skateboard up top with his legs and then lands on the ground holding the skateboard next to him. *'How About A Punch?': Punches rapidly and stops with a strong "Bruce Lee" punch. 'Nathan Drake' *'Not In Shambhala Anymore:' Drake pulls out his journal and skims through the pages saying "I'm not in Shambala anymore..." *'You're Gonna Get It:' Drake puts up his fists and says "OK, now you're gonna get it!" *'You Ready?:' Drake is seen stroking the back of his neck as he stands from a crouching position saying, "Alright, you guys asked for it. You ready?" *'Good Ol' One-Two:' Drake does a "one-two" punch and says, "Yeah-heah!" 'Big Daddy' *'Hurry, Mr. B:' Little Sister cowers in fear while Big Daddy motions for her to get behind him, which she promptly does, then revs his drill as his lights turn red. *'Mr. Bubbles:' The Big Daddy takes on its iconic pose from the BioShock cover art. *'Parasites Will Be Punished:' The Big Daddy stalks slowly into view and revs its drill. *'Yay, Mr. Bubbles: '''Little Sister jumps around in front of the Big Daddy, cheering him on. 'Heihachi Mishima *'''Glory Awaits: Heihachi faces away from the camera, looks over his shoulder, turns around, and strikes a pose. *'Death Wish:' Heihachi charges up with electricity, says "So, you're in a hurry to die, huh?", then gets into his stance. *'Dropping Like Flies:' Heihachi walks up to the camera and calls the opponent "trash!". *'This is My Bear:' Heihachi and Kuma both do the same moves and strike a pose. 'Toro Inoue' *'I'm Too Cute to Lose': Toro waves and bows. *'Kitty 'shups': Toro does some push-ups, albeit struggling to do so. *'Dance Battle Time': Toro dances around and then puts his paw in the air. *'Ready For the Ring': Toro tightens his headband and gets into a fighting stance. 'Cole MacGrath' *'Power Flex': Cole leaps onstage and throws his hands into the air, channeling electricity through his arms. *'Let Me Introduce Myself': Pulses electricity though his right hand and says, "Let me introduce myself." *'Let's Take Care of This': Cole holds his Amp to side, running electricity through it, and says, "Let's take care of this." *'P- P- P- P- Power Flex': Cole levitates and releases a burst of electric energy, similar to when he absorbs Blast Cores in InFamous 2. 'Jak and Daxter' *'Locked 'N Loaded, Baby'- Jak reloads his Blaster while Daxter says "Orange Lightning" ''before hopping onto jak's shoulder *'This Isn't A Game'''- Jak is with his arms crossed and Daxter is climbing around the screen knocking on it and Jak says. "Huh?"'' *'The Boys Are Back'''- Jak jumps out from the air and lands on the ground and comes back up while thrusting his fist & arm forward and Daxter says, "Going down!" *'Ready When You Are'- Daxter jumps onto Jak and says, "Haha!" as he runs around Jak's body and Jak says, "Huh"? 'Ratchet and Clank' *'I Detect Danger Lurking': Ratchet glides into view using the helipack with Clank saying "I detect danger lurking", then Ratchet turns around holding his wrench ready for battle. *'We've Got Work to Do': Clank jumps off Ratchet's back as he turns around with the Warmonger saying, "Clank, we have some work to do." *'Nice': Ratchet jumps onto the stage in a similar fashion to when he exits his ship in A Crack in Time *'I Do Not Come In Peace': Ratchet and Clank hover into view with ratchet holding the lighting ravager while Mr. Zurkon hovers in the foreground, saying "Mr. Zurkon does not come in peace." 'Spike' *'Cheeky Monkey': Spike looks to his right, and then a red Pipo Monkey lands on his head. He gets suprised, but then gets ready to fight. *'No More Mr. Nice Spike': Runs in and looks to his right. *'#1 Stunna: Looks up and slashes his sword around. *'Hey Hey': Spike jumps down and lands, then puts his fist into the air while saying, "Hey hey!" 'Dante *'''Last Chance to Walk Away: Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, says "Last chance to walk away" and then grabs his sword, Rebellion, while smiling. *'Just Made My Day': Dante looks to both sides, then turns and gets into fighting position while saying, "Just made my day." *'It's On': Dante swings his sword downward, looks up, and says, "It's on!" *'Get You Some': Dante does a sideways flip, lands to the ground, does a small turn and a small hop, then swings his sword and holds it behind his head. 'Sackboy' *'Look Out': Flies in wearing a jetpack then lands on his bottom and smiles *'Here I Am': Sackboy exits a respawn checkpoint. *'I See You': Sackboy comes out from behind his Pop-It. *'I Like to Boogie': Jumps in and starts dancing. 'Evil Cole MacGrath' *'You Can't Stop Me': Evil Cole puts his Amp on his back as he says "You can't stop me!". *'Time For Action': Pulses electricity through his left hand and says, "Time for action!" *'Let's Get It On': Evil Cole flies in with Static Thrusters and says "Let's get it on!". *'I'm Ready For This': Evil Cole stands with flames pulsing from his hands, discharges them, and says, "I'm ready for this!" 'Raiden' *'Come Out and Play: '''Raiden stands up from a squatting position and turns to face the camera while unsheathing his sword. *'Savor Your Last Breath: Raiden holds his sword and moves it to his right. *'You'll Make My Blade Happy: '''Raiden slashes at the air, creating a blur. *'Playtime is Over: '''Raiden's codec rings and then he unsheathes his sword and slashes. Nariko *'''The Art of Battle: Nariko turns around and goes into guarding stance. *'Come Meet My Steel':Nariko jumps down, twirls her blade in her right hand, then takes out her other blade with her other. *'I Chose My Own Way': Nariko holds her blade in one hand behind her back, then pulls it in front of her it and holds it with both. *'Divine Strength': Has her back turned to the camera as pedals fall, then turns while spinning her blade in one hand, ending with her holding it backward behind her back. 'Sir Daniel Fortesque' *'Say Hello to Mr. Death': Sir Daniel takes off his head in a way that makes him seem like he's tipping a hat, then puts it back on his neck and chuckles. *'I Pity This Lot': Sir Dan stands up straight, puts his sword over his shoulder, and looks around at the stage. *'Let's Go, Pumpkin': Sir Dan pulls out his sword and twirls it, before entering a fighting stance. *'If You Insist': Sir Dan is kneeling on the ground, with his sword planted. He looks up, grabs his sword and stands up; pulling the sword out of the ground and entering a fighting stance. 'Kat' *'Let Me Get My Bearings': Appears floating upside down, looks around, lands on her feet, and turns to face the camera. *'Purrfect Pals': Picks up Dusty, turns to the camera and smiles. *'Gravity Daze': Several objects fall from the sky around Dusty, and finally Kat falls almost crushing Dusty underneath her behind. Kat then pouts at her clumsiness. *'Lost Kat': Kat is on the ground, unconscious. An apple then rolls to her head, and she wakes up. (This scene can be linked to the beginning of Kat's home game, Gravity Rush , in which she awakens in the middle of nowhere, lost). 'Emmett Graves' *'The Drop': A pod drops down, which then explodes, revealing Emmett inside carrying a rifle, and he says "Leave it to me." *'Locked and Loaded': Emmett twirls and holsters his pistol, saying, "This is gonna be over real quick." *'The Merc is Here': Emmett walks forward with his rifle in hand and says, "Time to meet that quota." *'Who Wants Some?': Emmett inspects his knife, then readies it for battle. 'Zeus' *'Descent From Olympus:' Zeus floats onto the ground with his back to the camera and turns around, his wrists emitting a lightning aura. *'Mere Mortals!:' In a rising shot, Zeus folds his arms and proclaims, "I am king of the gods!" *'Witness My Power:' Zeus holds his right arm in the air, releases a stream of lightning, and clutches a lightning bolt. *'Olympic Taunt:' Zeus walks forward, points, and says, "I will break you!" 'Isaac Clarke' *'Here We Go-' Isaac drops from the sky, rolls his neck and readies his Plasma Cutter. *'Ready To Begin-' Isaac lands from the sky using his gravity shoes and looks straight ahead. *'What Was That?!'- Isaac is looking around as if he saw or heard something. *'Gotta Move-' Isaac walks forward and as he gets closer to the camera, his helmet is the only thing in view. Gallery Intro Evil Cole.png|Evil Cole's Intro Intro.png|Sweet Tooth's Intro. dante IN.PNG|Dante's Intro fat princess IN.PNG|Fat Princess Intro heihachi IN.PNG|Heihachi's Intro kratos IN.PNG|Kratos' Intro nariko IN.PNG|Nariko's Intro parappa IN.PNG|Parappa's Intro radec IN.PNG|Radec's intro raiden IN.PNG|Raiden's intro ratchet IN.PNG|Ratchet's Intro sackboy IN.PNG|Sackboy's Intro sir dan IN.PNG|Sir Daniel's Intro sly IN.PNG|Sly's Intro Playstation-all-stars-big-daddy-screenshot-gameplay-up-close-e3-2012.jpg|Big Daddy's Intro Category:Content Category:Unlockables Category:PSASBR Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Uncharted Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:Fat Princess Category:InFamous Category:Metal Gear Category:MediEvil Category:Killzone Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:BioShock Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Devil May Cry Category:Tekken Category:Together Everywhere! Category:Ape Escape Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:God of War Category:Twisted Metal Category:Dead Space Category:Gravity Rush Category:Starhawk